Doce días de navidad
by Karime.Cerverus
Summary: Mycroft Holmes odiaba la navidad, pero pronto encontraría una razón para cambiar de opinión, y doce oportunidades para conquistar a la persona que provocó tan interesante cambio...
1. Chapter 1

Doce días antes de navidad.

La navidad se acercaba y la inminente celebración parecía volver loca a la gente a su alrededor; Mycroft suspiró pesadamente, como si las personas necesitaran ser más ruidosas y molestas de lo que habitualmente o eran. Era como… alborotar un gallinero, y él se encontraba en medio de todo ese caos, esperando… no, rogando que por favor terminara pronto. ¿De qué servía ser el maldito gobierno británico si no podías cancelar una estúpida fiesta? Y, a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que había terminado dándose cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba la celebración? Ah… sí. Anthea. Su secretaria había entrado a su oficina temprano comentando lo bien que le caería respirar un poco de aire fresco y sobre lo hermoso que lucía Londres en ésa época del año, y claro, como su secretaria nunca daba un consejo sólo porque sí, decidió salir un momento, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Mucho. Gente caminando sin cesar de un lado a otro, hablando, gritando, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana, o quizá precisamente porque lo había. Las luces navideñas parpadeaban en los escaparates, la nieve caía lentamente al suelo y el constante bullicio de las personas no cesaba. Mycroft caminó por la acera hasta llegar a la esquina, donde dobló a la derecha hacia su café favorito, seguro de que se debía a sí mismo un postre como recompensa por haberse expuesto a semejante tortura. Fue entonces cuando sucedió; Anthea tenía razón, Londres era hermoso en esa época del año, o al menos había una persona que lo hacía lucir como tal.

Gregory Lestrade permanecía de pie junto a un escaparate en una tienda de antigüedades, sonriendo como niño pequeño mientras observaba los objetos que ahí se exponían; la nieve que caía lentamente sobre su suave y platinado cabello parecía concederle al detective inspector un toque angelical, y su nariz y mejillas levemente enrojecidas por el frío lo hacían lucir simplemente adorable. Súbitamente, la gente de Londres ya no hacía más ruido, pues lo único que Mycroft Holmes escuchaba era el incesante golpeteo de su propio corazón mientras se acercaba paso a paso a la dulce visión que permanecía de pie frente a él sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Se tomó ese pequeño momento de privacidad para observarle mejor, desde la chaqueta de piel sobre la camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos grises, hasta el pantalón negro de mezclilla ceñido a sus piernas y a su delicioso trasero como si fuese hecho a la medida. Dedujo que el detective inspector debía estar en su día libre, porque definitivamente era en contra de la política de Scotland Yard el lucir tan endemoniadamente sexy y encantador para ir a la oficina.

Cuando Gregory por fin notó la presencia de Mycroft ya era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo; Había accedido a presentarse al lugar como un favor especial para la novia de su hermano, Anthea, pero la verdad era que el simple hecho de estar cerca del señor Mycroft Holmes lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que se supone que debía hacer, lo único que Anthea le dijo fue "vístete sexy y quédate ahí parado, lo sabrás cuando lo veas". Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si vestía apropiadamente, pero al juzgar por la mirada de Mycroft no lo había hecho nada mal; el hecho de atraparlo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada mientras mordía de manera casi imperceptible su labio inferior, hizo enrojecer furiosamente a Greg, al tiempo que le hacía sentir una creciente incomodidad en su ajustada entrepierna y atraía inevitablemente la mirada de Mycroft a ése punto en especial.

Mycroft Holmes, el maldito gobierno británico [traje hecho a la medida que acariciaba cada línea de su cuerpo como si hubiese nacido para él, desde el chaleco hasta el saco y el pantalón], permanecía inmóvil frente a Greg, con ése porte de elegancia que lo caracterizaba, con esa mirada de suficiencia y su arrogante nariz muy por encima de las ordinarias cabezas de la gente, mientras el D.I. sufría uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida al excitarse pública y evidentemente por el simple hecho de permanecer de pie frente a la persona que invadía cada una de sus fantasías nocturnas.

-Detective inspector-, Habló por fin, y esa profunda y aterciopelada voz acarició toda la columna de Gregory mientras su miembro tomaba nota.- Qué agradable coincidencia el encontrarle por aquí… tan lejos de su oficina y… tan cerca de la mía…- Mycroft sonrió maliciosamente mientras el pequeño ángel de cabellos plateados se sonrojaba furiosamente, ya incapaz de esconder su evidente estado de excitación. Gregory boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin lograr articular alguna palabra coherente.- Permítame que le invite una taza de té.

Cuando Greg logró recuperar un poco el dominio sobre su ahora inútil cerebro, Mycroft ya estaba deteniendo un taxi y sosteniéndole la puerta para que entrara, con la intención de llevarlo a dios sabe dónde, con lo que le encantaba al gobierno británico secuestrar personas [dato que había recolectado a base de experiencias propias].


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft sonrió de una forma casi imperceptible, al final iba a resultar que Anthea tenía razón, definitivamente el salir por un poco de aire fresco le había traído una increíble satisfacción. Sonrió con un cierto dejo de suficiencia mientras sostenía la puerta del taxi para permitirle a Gregory acceder al interior del mismo, lo conocía a la perfección, había estudiado con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos, sabía perfectamente que entraría con él aún a pesar del obvio debate interno que en ese momento estaba luchando. En verdad se veía hermoso de pie en el helado invierno londinense, los copos de nieve aterrizando con suavidad sobre su platinado cabello mientras su aliento se hacía visible debido a las bajas temperaturas; no obstante lo mucho que adoraba observarle, su agenda era en extremo limitada, y si se podía permitir pasar un poco de tiempo con el DI, prefería que fuera en un lugar más acogedor, y sobre todo privado.

Greg decidió que sin importar cuanto se resistiese, Mycroft terminaba invariablemente haciendo de su voluntad un hecho inquebrantable, de manera que no tenía sentido resistírsele en esta ocasión; en realidad, cada uno de los momentos compartidos con el gobierno británico en el pasado habían sido en verdad satisfactorios, Mycroft había sido siempre nada menos que un caballero, pero quizá ese era precisamente el problema; le atraía de una forma casi insoportable, desde la punta de su aristocrática nariz cubierta de pecas hasta la profunda cadencia de su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre, como si acariciara cada una de las letras con su lengua; cada vez El mayor de los Holmes se acercaba un poco más a él, la distancia entre ellos a cada encuentro disminuía de forma directamente proporcional a la forma en que se consumía el autocontrol del DI, y ya no estaba muy seguro de poder retener las ansias de arrojarse a los brazos del gobierno británico y suplicarle que lo tomase.

Comenzó a moverse sin ser consciente de ello, cuando lo notó ya se encontraba compartiendo la cabina con Mycroft, podía sentir su profunda y helada mirada atravesar cada prenda de su ropa cuando lo recorría con la vista, pero no era frío en lo absoluto la sensación que le despertaba, sino absolutamente lo contrario, sentía arder su piel en cada lugar en donde el posaba sus ojos, deseando desesperadamente que fuesen sus manos y sus labios los que se posasen en él y no solo su vista; tan física y evidentemente necesitado como se encontraba, Greg era consciente de que necesitaba regularse un poco más, cualquier contacto físico entre él y el hombre que permanecía a su lado era por completo inapropiado en muchos más sentidos de los que estaba dispuesto a enlistar en ése momento.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una pequeña y acogedora cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar a ese lugar, pero si su calidad era lo suficientemente buena como para satisfacer los estándares de Mycroft Holmes entonces no había duda de que disfrutaría de la visita. Entraron uno detrás del otro, el gobierno británico seguido del DI, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo y ordenaron un par de tazas de té, flores de azahar para Greg, menta fresca para Mycroft, pastelillos de limón para compartir.

Permanecieron en silencio uno frente al otro, ajenos por completo a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, completamente cómodos con el silencio establecido entre ambos, el cual permitía un mayor tiempo para observar, y nadie podría decir que no estaban disfrutando de la vista. El pequeño momento se rompió con la llegada del té, Greg colocó un par de cubos de azúcar en el suyo mientras observaba a Mycroft agitar el propio levemente con una cucharilla; los gráciles movimientos del mayor pusieron de nuevo en funcionamiento la imaginación de Greg, un ligero rubor comenzó a brotar en sus mejillas, inútil de esconder a la inquisitiva mirada del otro.

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír al observar a Gregory enrojecer de la nada, daría lo que poseía por adueñarse de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del detective, aunque para ser justos no le constaría nada de esfuerzo el deducirlos, en especial bajo el contexto de la situación; bebió un poco de su té para ocultar su creciente sonrisa y al bajar la taza carraspeo ligeramente para obtener su atención.

-Y bien, Gregory, que vas a pedirle a Santa este año?.- Greg sonrió mientras escuchaba a Mycroft formular la pregunta, la verdad era que ese tópico de conversación se desviaba un poco de los temas que usualmente trataban cuando se veían; la verdad es que no había pensado antes en algo que le gustaría recibir, en verdad disfrutaba de la navidad, pero los obsequios no eran el primer punto de la misma. Meditó la pregunta por un segundo, observando directamente a los ojos del mayor para luego bajar lentamente su mirada hacia los rosados labios, húmedos por la bebida que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos; imaginó esas mismas manos sosteniéndole con ternura mientras debajo del muérdago se dedicaba a explorar esos mismos labios, podía sentir con claridad el dulce sabor de su boca, la calidez de la misma… debajo de la mesa, una de sus piernas anteriormente cruzadas resbaló cuan larga era, deslizándose y rozando todo el camino hacia abajo una de las piernas de Mycroft; ahora fue el turno del Gobierno británico para sonrojarse, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar el bajo gruñido de placer que se formó en su garganta a consecuencia de la prolongada caricia del más joven.

-Y-yo…. Uh… la verdad es que no lo había pensado, supongo que no importa el obsequio en realidad, sino la persona de quien este viene…- un incesante pitido resonó en uno de los bolsillos de Mycroft, recordándole que su agenda no iba a esperar sólo porque el decidió detenerse a tomar el té; muy a su pesar, la breve cita (porque él la consideraba como tal) tuvo que terminar, pero eso no impediría que pensara en Gregory el resto del día, en él y en la respuesta a su pregunta. Aún faltaban doce días para navidad, tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar algún obsequio que le permitiera hacer feliz a la persona que, pese a su voluntad, lograba iluminar sus días más nublados con tan solo una sonrisa.


End file.
